A Little Obsessive Compulsive
by xObsessive.Compulsivex
Summary: Monk meets Harry Potter, but doesn't walk in on this story to straighten up the place. More of a Harry Potterish OCD character. Well, you get the idea.
1. The End of Summer

**Chapter One:**

**The End of Summer**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Harry Potter character. They are rightfully owned by JK Rowling. This story was inspired by the television show MONK**

**P.S: If you don't like it, I don't care, becauseit is an original one of my own. I just thought of it yesturday. I just thought that I would put something that no one has ever thought of into a HP fanfic.

* * *

**

Gazing around her room to see if anything needed to be straightened, Shelby Clark got up and rearranged her CD collection, so that it was now alphabetically ordered.

Her cousins had come over for a week because her aunt had to go on a buisness trip for the Ministry, and she left the dirty, disorganized monsters at Shelby's house, and they had gone in her room, along with all the others in the house, and messed everything up, so now, she's going around straightening everything up.

Well, you may not know this, but from Shelby's actions, you'd know that she was Obsessive Compulsive. Ever since her brother was killed, her whole family, basically, got torn apart, and that's why she is the way she is.

When Shelby had finished straightening up the house, an owl had perched it's self outside one of the windows.

"Mum! Mail's here!" Shelby had yelled, for she had thought that all living creatures were the most disgusting things on earth and that they all carried their own diseases. (Hence, why she's not getting the mail herself.)

Once her mother got the mail from the owl, she opened it and read it.

"Is it my Hogwarts letters?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. We'd better leave now, though, so there won't be a crowd of shoppers." Mrs. Clark said.

Once they had entered Diagon Alley, Shelby met up with her friends as her mother did the shopping.

"Why do you like cleaning?" Is a question her friends would always ask her.

"Because, the more sanitary things are, the less germs you'll spread, and the less likely you'll get sick." Would be the answer that Shelby would always give them.

As they entered The Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, Shelby walked around examining the items they had on sale.

"Cool, it comes with a handle polisher for your broomstick." Shelby said, as she read the box of the "Broomstick Care Kit."

When her friends finished buying their supplies, they headed out of the shop.

Upon leaving the shop, and Shelby being the one in front, she ran right in to Remus Lupin.

"Sorry." Lupin had said.

"That's okay." Shelby said, straightening herself up.

"So, Sirius, are you thinking of buying yourself a broom anytime soon?" James Potter asked.

"Probably not, why?" Sirius Black asked.

"So we can play Quidditch during summer and breaks. Maybe Remus too." James said.

"Just not at night, especially during a full moon." Sirius joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Lupin said, examining the same Broomstick Care Kit that Shelby had been examining minutes before.

"Sorry, Moony. Got a little carried away." Sirius said.

"In public it's Remus, remember?" Lupin asked.

"I know, I know." Sirius said.

"That's kind of cool." James said, spotting the Broomstick Care Kit.

"It comes with all sorts of things. Like a handle polisher, twig clippers, and all sorts of cool things." Lupin said.

After they had purchased some small things, they headed toward the bookstore for their text books.

"What are the books that we need?" Sirius asked.

"Look on your list, Sirius." Lupin said, pulling out his own list.

The three of them had split up in different directions to look for three copies of each book that was on their list.

As Lupin began searching for books, he spotted a group of girls sitting at one of the tables chatting.

One of the girls, he noticed, was quite attractive.

"There you are, Remus." Sirius had said, distinctly.

"What?" Lupin asked, turning around to see Sirius standing behind him.

"You staring at those girls, huh? Oo, you have good taste, Moony." Sirius said, looking at the group of girls.

"Do you know some of them?" Lupin asked.

"All of them are in Ravenclaw. I used to date one of them, remember?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Molly Corner. That blond." Lupin said, pointing to the blond who stood next to a large book case.

"Yes. But the only reason she dumped me was because she liked that Amos Diggory character. God, I cannot stand him!" Sirius said.

"Do you know _that_ girl?" Lupin asked, pointing to the black-haired girl.

"Yeah. That's Shelby Clark. She's the most attractive girl in Ravenclaw house. But the thing is, she's Obsessive Compulsive." Sirius said.

"Really? Has she told you?" Lupin asked.

"No. Usually after Dueling I would see that she'd stay behind. Well, I was a little curious as to why she would, so one day I 'accidently' knocked over my bag, spilling it of it's contents, and took my time picking them up, when I looked up, I saw her straightening all the desks, and straightening the teacher's books." Sirius said.

"Are you serious?" Lupin asked.

"Yes. There's also rumours that she'd go down to the kitchens and cook her own food and bring them up everyday during meal times, because the house-elves were filty, and she didn't trust them. That's also why you'd see her carry around her own water bottle, and wipes." Sirius said.

This seemed quite strange to Lupin. An Obsessive Compulsive girl who was attractive?

After they all reunited, they gave each other the copies of the books they found.

As they headed toward the door, Lupin took a last glance toward the girl, and, sure enough, she was straightening some of the books on one of the book cases.

* * *

**A little short, but who cares, it's only the first chapter.**


	2. The Claustrophobic Expresss

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Claustrophobic Express**_

When Shelby met up with her mother, they headed back home so Shelby could wash her robes, and get everything ready for the return trip to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Have you gotten everything packed yet?" Mrs. Clark asked three hours later.

"No, I'm still rearranging my trunk so everything can fit." Shelby said, neatly folding her robes and placing them into clean plastic bags.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mrs. Clark said.

When Shelby had finished packing her trunk, she headed downstairs for dinner.

"Did you have enough plastic bags?" Mrs. Clark asked.

"Yes I did. Now, the only thing I'm not looking forward to is riding on the train tomorrow. Especially with all those people. I hate riding that thing, it makes me feel very claustrophobic." Shelby said, as her mother placed four plates of different foods down in front of her.

"See, I remembered that you don't like your food touching. At least I'm improving." Mrs. Clark said.

"Yeah. So, when did dad say he was coming home?" Shelby asked, taking small amounts of mashed potatoes.

"I think sometime tomorrow night." Mrs. Clark said.

"And I won't see him at all before I leave." Shelby said.

"I know. I wish he would've decided to take that business trip some other time." Mrs. Clark said.

After dinner, Shelby went back upstairs to see if she forgot to pack something.

The next morning when Shelby got up, she got dressed, and dragged her trunk downstairs to the kitchen.

Since her dad works for the Ministry, he had a car brought to the house.

As soon as the drivers packed up the trunk and everyone got inside, it took off.

Once they arrived at the train station, Shelby took it into her own hands to make the driver get a trolley.

Her mother was the one who wheeled it onto platform 9 3/4, because Shelby didn't want to touch it, since a lot of people have used it before.

As soon as she got on the train, she found an empty compartment, got in, put her trunk in the trunk holder-thing, and locked the door.

Everyone, including her friends, knew that if Shelby locked the door to the train compartment, it means that no one is to bother her, because they'd make her feel very claustrophobic.

"Where's your friend?" Sirius had asked Shelby's group of friends who had joined Lily in their compartment.

"She's by herself in another compartment." One of the girls said.

"Why?" James asked.

"She has this rule that we all respect and follow: If she's on the train, in an empty compartment by herself, and the doors locked, no one is to join her." The girl said.

"Why?" Sirus asked.

"Well, because, this train, and all the people on it, make her claustrophobic." She said.

"Oh, okay." Sirius said.

As the journey to Hogwarts went on, and the afternoon came, the witch with the food trolley came by the compartments.

"Would you like anything off the trolley dears?" The witch asked when she got to Sirius' compartment.

"Sure. I'll have some of those, some of those, and some of those." Sirius said, pointing to several different foods that were on display.

As they ate their snacks, Lupin, with robe pockets full of snacks, decided to take a stroll down the train.

When he stopped at a compartment, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Shelby asked when she opened the compartment door.

"I thought you'd like a little company." Lupin said.

"I thought everyone knew about my little rule?" Shelby asked, not bothering to stand aside.

"Yes I do, but, what's the harm in only letting one person join you?" Lupin asked.

"Well, as long as it's only one person, then I guess it's okay." Shelby said.

She then stepped aside to let Lupin passed.

Once inside, Lupin sat down opposite her, and pulled out a bunch of snacks.

"Want any?" Lupin asked.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry." Shelby said.

Lupin, as careful as he could, opened a package of cauldron cakes, so it wouldn't make a mess. He even ate it carefully so that he didn't drop any on the seat, floor, or himself.

As the journey continued on, and it started getting dark, Lupin decided to go back to his compartment.

Once they stopped at the Hogsmeade station, Shelby decided to get into an empty carriage, and closed the door before anyone else could come in.

When the carriages got to Hogwarts, Shelby jumped out, and headed up the stone steps and into the cool castle.

As she entered the Great Hall, the other students had filed in behind her and took their seats at their tables.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter._


End file.
